cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aegis: Psionic/Status Resistance
Cost Typo There's quite a jump in crafting cost from level 39 to 40. Is the 40 cost supposed to be 109,600? Adrey 05:28, 15 May 2008 (UTC) : Yep, I think it's right. As I recall, the last level for a given salvage range always costs more to craft. -- Sekoia 14:41, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :: I checked in-game, and it is 104,800 influence to craft. I am editing the article. --Aggelakis 16:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::On second thought, I am not, because I have no idea how to do so! :P BUT! 104,800 is the correct influence cost according to the recipe listed in Wentworth's. Aggelakis 16:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::The crafting cost for each IO is embedded in a template. In this case, it's part of the DropRecipeTable_25-40 template. The crafting cost for a level 40 Aegis: Psionic/Status Resistance IO should be the same as the cost to craft (for example) a level 40 Doctored Wounds: Heal IO. Before modifying the template, it would be a good idea to check out some of the other level 40 IOs to make sure the crafting costs all match. (If there's an inconsistency, there's probably a bug at work.) If no one else gets the opportunity before then, I'll try to remember to check it when I get home. --Eabrace 18:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) The following level 40 IOs cost 104,800 influence to craft, otherwise each other IO costs 209,600 to craft (PLEASE NOTE: if it links improperly, that's because I'm just copying names directly from the game, including capitalization) --Aggelakis 18:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) *Aegis: Psionic/Status Resistance *Air Burst: Dam/Range *Blood Mandate: Damage *Calibrated Accuracy: Acc/Dam/Rech *Call of the Sandman: Chance for Self Heal *Celerity: +Stealth *Cleaving Blow: Acc/Rech *Crushing Impact: Acc/Dam/Rech *Decimation: Dam/End/Range *Devastation: Chance to hold *Doctored Wounds: Recharge *Enfeebled Operation: Acc/Immob *Essence of Curare: Acc/Hold/Rech *Executioner's Contract: Disorient Bonus *Exploit Weakness: Acc/Dam *Exploit Weakness: Dam/End *Exploit Weakness: Dam/Range *Exploit Weakness: Dam/Rech *Extreme Measures: Acc/Range/Rech *Freebird: +Stealth *Ghost Widow's Embrace: Chance for Psionic Damage *Glimpse of the Abyss: Chance for Psionic Damage *Jaunt: Range/End *Lethargic Repose: Acc/Sleep *Luck of the Gambler: 7.5% Recharge Speed *Mako's Bite: Chance for lethal damage *Malaise's Illusions: Chance for Psionic Damage *Multi-strike: Dam/End/Rech *Nightmare: Acc/Fear *Numina's Convalescence: +Recovery and +Regeneration *Pacing of the Turtle: Chance for Recharge Slow *Perplex: Confuse/Rech *Positron's Blast: Chance for energy damage *Quickfoot: Run/Endurance *Red Fortune: Endurance *Rope-a-dope: Acc/Stun *Scirocco's Dervish: Chance for lethal damage *Soaring: Fly/Endurance *Sovereign Right: Aura 10% Resistance (All but Psionic) buff for Pets *Springfoot: Jump/Endurance *Sting of the Manticore: Chance for toxic damage *Stupefy: Chance for knockdown *Tempered Readiness: Acc/Dam/Slow *Thunderstrike: Dam/End/Rech *Time & Space Manipulation: +Stealth *Titanium Coating: Endurance *Trap of the Hunter: Chance for Lethal damage *Unbounded Leap: +Stealth :Hmm. . . T'would appear this requires a bit more investigation and some heavy template tweaking. --Eabrace 22:33, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :(PS: I've started collecting some data here.) --Eabrace 01:24, 16 May 2008 (UTC)